Kung Hindi Rin Lang Ikaw
by apolakay54
Summary: Sa gitna ng kaguluhan at rebelyon at ang tanging kasiguruhan ay kamatayan, matutu-tunan ng dalawang tao mula sa magkaibang panig ang tunay na pag-ibig. Kung ang lahat ay hadlang at ang panganib ay laging nasa paligid mananaig pa ba ang kanilang pag-ibig?
1. Ang Bagong Wizarding World

_****PAALALA: **HINDI KO PAG-AARI ANG IDEYA AT KWENTO NG HARRY POTTER AT MGA KARAKTER NITO. ANG LAHAT NG ITO AY KATHANG-ISIP LAMANG, ANUMANG HALINTULAD NITO SA TOTOONG BUHAY AT SA IBANG KWENTO AY DI SINASADYA AT NAGKATAON LAMANG.**_

_**"Pag-ibig, 'pag na'sok sa puso nino man, hahamakin ang lahat masunod ka lamang". Francisco Baltazar**_

**Unang Kabanata**

AVADA KEDAVRA, nang dahil sa dalawang salitang iyon nagbago ang lahat. Dalawang taon na ang nakalipas mula nang marinig iyon ni Hermione mula kay Voldemort nang magharap ito at ang kanyang matalik na kaibigang si Harry Potter, ang mga naturang salitang iyon din ang kumuha sa huling hininga ng kaibigan niya na siyang dahilan kung bakit si Voldemort na ang namumuno sa Wizarding World. Ang mga minsang kumalaban kay Voldemort ay naging alila na lang ng mga sumuporta sa kanya at ang mga muggleborn na tulad ni Hermione, kung hindi pa na-avada ay naka-piit sa Azkaban hanggang tuluyang mawala sa tamang isip.

Tila isang masamang panaginip ang lahat ng mga nangyayari, ito ang laging iniisip ni Hermione sa loob ng dalawang taon mula nang mamuno si Voldemort upang hindi masiraan ng bait. Sa lahat ng mga nakapiit na muggleborn sa Azkaban tanging si Hermione na lang ang nananatiling matino at hindi ito ikinatutuwa ni Voldemort. Si Lucius Malfoy na namamahala sa Azkaban ang siyang pinagbuhusan ng galit ni Voldemort.

"Lucius, kamusta na ang mudblood na matalik na kaibigan ni Potter, katulad na ba siya ng mg aka-uri niya sa Azkaban?"

Hindi agad sumagot si Lucius, nanatili siyang nakayuko at nakaluhod ang kaliwang paa sa harap ni Voldemort.

"Tinatanong kita Lucius bakit hindi mo ako sinasagot?" Tanong ni Voldemort na may galit sa tono nito.

"Hi-hindi parin siya kapareha ng mga ka-uri niya panginoong Voldemort, ikinalulungkot kong ibalita sa inyo." Natatakot na inulat ni Lucius.

"Punyeta Lucius! Wala ka talagang silbi, napakasimple lang ng pinapagawa ko hindi mo pa magawa! CRUCIO" Nagagalit na wika ni Voldemort.

Napahiga at namimilipit sa sakit ng crucio si Lucius at pagkatapos ng tila napakahabang oras, tinanggal na rin ni Voldemort ang sumpa at hinawakan ang buhok niya upang pilitin siyang itayo.

"Pasalamat ka Lucius kahit hindi mo nagawa ang pinapagawa ko bubuhayin pa rin kita." Wika ni Voldemort bago ibinagsak si Lucius sa sahig.

"Bellatrix, sunduin mo ang pamangkin mong si Draco at papuntahin dito may iuutos ako sa kanya. Ilayo mo na rin sa paningin ko ang bayaw mong walang kwenta at baka kung ano pa ang maisip kong sumpa sa kanya!"

Agad namang sinunod ni Belatrix ang utos ni Voldemort at inaparate silang dalawa ni Lucius sa maliit na bahay na ipinangkaloob ni Voldemort sa pamilya Malfoy pagkatapos nitong angkinin ang manor nila.

"Cissa, kunin mo ang mga gayuma mo pang sakit ng katawan, pinarusahan siya ni panginoong Voldemort!" Wika ni Belatrix habang inilalapag si Lucius sa mahabang sofa sa salas.

Mabilis namang kinuha ni Narcissa ang mga gayumang ipapainom sa asawawang namimilipit parin sa sakit at ipinainom ang mga ito ng dahan dahan.

"Ano ang ikinagalit niya at pinarusahan niya ng ganito si Lucius?"

Naupo si Belatrix sa isang upuan sa salas at nagpawala ng malalim na buntong hiniga bago tumugon, "Yung mudblood na si Granger hanggang ngayon hindi parin nasisiraan ng bait tulad ng mga kauri niya sa Azkaban, ikinagalit ito ng husto ni panginoong Voldemort at ngayon pinapatawag niya si Draco para ilipat ang naturang responsibilidad dito."

Matyagang pinupunasan ni Narcissa si Lucius na nakatulog na dahil sa mga gayuma ng basang basahan at nagsalita, "Hindi pa ba sapat ang trabaho ni Draco na magpahirap sa mga rebelede at kailangan pa niyang gawin ang trabaho ng kanyang ama?"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Belatrix sa narinig, "Cissa ano ang karapatan mong magreklamo sa mga pinapagawa niya sa pamilya mo? Masuwerte ka dahil kapatid kita at paborito niya ako kaya kahit paano ay napagkalooban kayo ng tirahan at katungkulan sa kabila ng mga pagkakamali ninyo noon! Kakalimutan ko na lang na may mga sinabi ka. Sumunod na lang kayo sa mga ipanag-uutos niya at ipanalong muli ang kanyang pabor nang mabiyayaan kayo ng mga pabuya."

Isang malakas na pop ang narinig mula sa fireplace sa salas at lumabas mula sa berdeng alab si Draco Malfoy, na mukhang pagod na pagod at malalim ang mga mata buhat sa hindi niya pagtulog dahil narin sa mga hinaing ng tulong buhat sa mga pinahihirapan niya araw-araw na lagi niyang naririnig sa tuwing siya ay nag-iisa.

"Tiya Belatrix, napadalaw ka at ano ang nangyari kay papa?" Bungad na salita ni Draco.

"Pinarusahan siya ni panginoong Voldemort, Draco nandito ako para sunduin ka at dalhin sa kanya."

"Ano ang kailangan niya sa akin ngayon?"

"Malalaman mo pagdating doon."

Tumango si Draco at tinignan ang ina at tahimik na nagpaalam bago humawak sa braso ng tiya na mag-aaparate sa kanila tungo sa ministry of Magic kung saan naroon ang trono ni Voldemort. Walang nagawa si Narcissa kundi ang mag-aalala para sa anak, sadyang naparami na talaga ang nagbago ang paraisong ipinangako ni Voldemort sa mga tulad nila ay mga salita lamang at hindi naisawaga bagkus kabaligtaran ang nangyari.

Para sa mga blood traitors na tulad ng mga Weasley ang buhay ay naging isang kahid isang tuka, hindi ganun kadali ang mga trabahong ibinigay sa mga tulad nila.

Si Arthur na naputulan ng mga binti sanhi na rin ng pag-atake sa kanya ni Fenrir Greyback, si Molly naman ay nanatili sa maliit na kwartong ikinaloob sa kanilang pamilya ni Voldemort at nangangalaga sa pilay nang asawa at sa mga anak nila. Ang panganay na si Bill bagamat may sariling pamilya na at nagtatrabho bilang taga-ayos ng mga riles sa Gringotts ay nagbibigay parin ng tulong sa kanila. Si Charlie ay laging nakikipagsapalaran ng kanyang buhay sa pag-huli ng mga dragon sa Romania, si George ay ginawang personal na joker ni Voledemort sa tuwing naisin nitong tumawa o yurakan ang pamilya nila. Si Ron na matalik na kaibigan ni Harry at kasintahan ni Hermione bago sila tuluyang maghiwalay dahil sa pagkakakulong ni Hermione sa Azkaban ay naging undertaker sa libingan ng mga wizards. Ang pinakabata at natatanging babaeng anak nila Molly at Arthur na si Ginny na dating kasintahan ni Harry Potter ay ginawang kerida at alipin ni Blaise Zabini.

Pero kahit naging masalimuot na ang kapalaran ng kanilang pamilya, hindi parin sila nawawalan ng pag-asa at pasimple paring bumubuo ng rebeldeng grupo na lalaban kay Voldemort at mga kampon nito balang araw. Hangga't buhay pa si Hermione at hindi pa nasisiraan ng bait na pinakamatalino sa panahong iyon may pag-asa pa at ang mga huling salita ni Harry bago ito mamatay ang nagbibigay ng lakas at pag-asa sa kanila.

_"Hangga't may araw pang sisikat, hindi pa dito natatapos ang lahat."_

"Hermione, balang araw mailalabas ka rin namin sa Azkaban at tatapusin natin ang minsang nasimulan ng kaibigan nating si Harry. Maaring wala na siya dito sa mundo pero nananatili siyang buhay sa ating mga puso at isipan. Harry kaibigan may araw pang sumisikat kaya manantili kaming lumalaban hanggang mabawi namin ang dating wizarding wold."Wika ni Ron sa harap ng puntod ni Harry Potter.

Mag-isang pumaosk si Draco sa trono ni Voledemort pagkatapos ipaalam ni Bellatrix sa panginoon niyang si Voldemort ang kanilang pagdating, agad namang iniluhod ni Draco ang kaliwa niyang tuhod at iniyuko ang ulo pagpasok niya sa loob.

"Pinatawag niyo raw ako panginoong Voldemort."

Nilapitan siya ni Voldemort at iniangat ang kanyang ulo upang matignan ito sa mga mata, "Oo Draco, mayroon akong naisa ipagawa sa iyo."

"Ano po iyon?"

"Gusto kong gawin mo ang hindi kaya ng inyong ama, ang sirain ang pag-iisip ni Hermione Granger at kapag nagawa mo na iyon saka mo siya i-avada kedavra sa harap ng mga Weasley. Kung hindi mo magagawa ang iniuutos ko buhay mo at ng iyong pamilya ang siyang kapalit, malinaw ba Draco Malfoy?" Wika ni Voldemort na sinundan niya ng malakas niyang halakhak.

"Opo, gagawin ko." Diretsong wika ni Draco Malfoy.

Oo kaya niyang sikmurain ang pahirapan ang mga rebelde dahil mga lalaki ito at mas matatanda sa kanya pero ang saktan ang isang babae na naging kaklase pa niya sa Hogwarts ay di niya magagawa, kahit na si mudblood Granger ito. Ngunit ayaw man niya ang bagong utos ni Voldemort, mas mahalaga para sa kanya ang kanyang pamilya. At kung kailangan niyang gawin ang utos ni Voldemort ay gagawin niya mailigtas lang ang kanyang sarili at kanyang pamilya. Isang katangian na natatangi sa mga Malfoy ang pag-mamahal sa pamilya, at kung kailanga nilang gumawa ng masama masiguro lang ang kaligtasan ng bawat isa ay gagawin nila.

Tatanggapin na lang ni Draco ang parusa sa impyerno sa kanyang mga kasalanan sa iabang tao at mga gagawin kay Granger. habang siya ay naglalakad sa kalye sa labas ng Ministry of Magic papunta sa aparation point pabalik sa kanilang tahanan di niya napansin ang pagtulo ng luha sa kanyang mga mata habang iniisip ang maari niyang gawin kay Granger.

**Suportahan natin sarili nating wika!**

* * *

><p>*Teka tama ba itong nababsa ko tagalog na nobelang Dramione? Oo mga mambabasa tama nga ang nabasa ninyo, dahil Holy Week at nasa bahay lang ako naisipan kong mag-sulat ng Dramioneng nobela na tagalog. Sa mga may nais mag-komento, mag-dagdag, may mga suhestiyon ang lahat ng iyon ay welcome sa akin mag-iwan lang kayo ng mensahe sa review.<p> 


	2. Malamig na abo at mainit na tsokolate

_**_****PAALALA: **HINDI KO PAG-AARI ANG IDEYA AT KWENTO NG HARRY POTTER AT MGA KARAKTER NITO. ANG LAHAT NG ITO AY KATHANG-ISIP LAMANG, ANUMANG HALINTULAD NITO SA TOTOONG BUHAY AT SA IBANG KWENTO AY DI SINASADYA AT NAGKATAON LAMANG.**_**_

_**"Pag-ibig, 'pag na'sok sa puso nino man, hahamakin ang lahat masunod ka lamang". Francisco Baltazar**_

Ikalawang Kabanata

Mataas na ang araw ng magising si Draco sa kanyang pag tatantiya alas-nuebe na ng umaga. Tinignan niya ang sariling repleksiyon sa salamin kapansin pansin ang lubog niyang mga mata, mayroon na rin siyang tumutubo na dirty strap na balbas at ang kanyang buhok na dati'y makintab at laging malinis at maayos noon ngayon ay magulo na at bagsak tulad ng buhok ng nasirang Harry Potter. Mabilis siyang naligo at nagtungo sa hapag-kainan kung saan naghihintay ang kanyang mga magulang.

"Tanghali na Draco, hindi ba may bagong iniatang na responsibilidad sayo si panginoong Voldemort?" Malamig na tanong ni Lucius.

"Hindi ko sinasadyang gumising ng tanghali papa, alam mo naman kung gaano kahirap para sa akin ang makatulog at kapag naktaulog na ako hindi ko na napapansin ang oras." Sagot ni Draco bago sumubo ng tinapay at kapirasong karne.

Ipinatong ni Narcissa ang kanang kamay niya sa balikat ng asawa, "Lucius pagpasensiyahan mo na ang anak natin alam mo namang minsan lang siya nakakatulog ng mahimbing."

"Pero ngayong lang ito Draco, inaasahan kong hindi na ito mauulit muli nagkakaintindihan ba tayo?"

Tumango lamang si Draco at nagpatuloy sa pagkain ng agahan kasama ang kanyang pamilya.

"Hoy mudblood! Ito na ang pagkain mo!" Wika ng deatheater na gwardiya sa Azkaban pagkatapos nitong ilapag ang isang basong tubig at kapirasong lumang tinapay.

Nang makalayo na ang gwardiya at hindi na naririnig pa ni Hermione ang mga yapak nito saka lang niya nilapitan ang rasyon niya at kinain ang kapiraso ng tinapay at uminom ng kaunti kaialangan pa kasi niyang pagkasiyahin iyon hanggang gabi. Nang magkalaman na ang kanyang sikmura kinuha niya mula sa loob ng kanyang unan na gawa sa dayami ang isang notebook , sa naturang notebook nakasulat ang lahat ng mga nalalaman niya sa kahinaan ni Voldemort at mga plano na kanyang isasatuparan kung sakaling makawala man siya sa piitan ng Azkaban.

"Konting tiis pa Hermione, matatapos din ang lahat ng mga pagdurusa, huwag kang susuko kailanman marami pa ang umaasa sa iyo." Kanyang winika sa sarili.

Nagpatuloy siya sa pagbabasa at pag babago ng iba niyang naisulat katulong ang uling bilang kanyang panulat nagpatuloy siya sa kanyang ginagawa hanggang sa makarinig ng mga yapak palapit sa kanyang piitan, at tulad ng mabilis na kidlat agad niyang naitago ang kanyang sinusulatan at naupo sa dulong sulok nakatitig sa pintuan.

Nag bumukas ang pinto ng kanyang piitan kanyanag nakita ang lalaking hindi niya inaasahang makitang muli, ang lalaking minsang naging kaklase niya at unang tumukso ng terminong mudblood sa kanya si Draco Malfoy.

"Draco kung may kailangan ka o kung may gawin sayong di kanais-nais ang mudblood na iyan huwag kang mag atubiling gamitan siya ng mahika, basta tandaan mo lang ang inutos sa iyo at magiging madali ang lahat para sa iyo. Iiwan na kita anak ikaw na ang bahala, siyangapala kung nais mo nang lumabas pindutin mo lang ang death mark mo at agad na darating ang gwardiya para pagbuksan ka." Ibinilin ni Lucius sa anak.

"Oo naiintindihan ko."

Nang isara ni Lucius ang pinto at nakalayo na sa naturang piitan, nag conjure ng upuan si Draco mula sa mga dayaming nakaipon sa gilid at naupo dito.

"Granger, nasa sa iyo kung gusto mong pabilisin o patagalin ang trabaho ko dito."

Hindi umimik si Granger nanatili siyang nakatitig sa mga mala abong mata ni Draco mula sa kanyang kinauupuan sa sulok ng piitan. Inismidan siya ni Draco at nagpalumbaba bago ikinindat ang isang mata.

"Alam kong gwapo ako Granger at dalawang taon na rin ang nakalipas mula nung huli tayong magkita doon sa Hogwarts, pero di mo naman na dapat ipakita sa akin na may gusto ka sa akin." Pang-kukutya ni Draco na dinagdagan pa niya ng tawang mapang kutya.

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Hermione dahil sa pang-iinsulto ni Draco sa kaya at tumayo mula sa pagkakaupo sa sulok at lumapit kay Draco nakaduro ang kanang hintuturo sa mukha niya.

"Ang kapal ng mukha mo Malfoy, sino ka para husgahan akong may gusto sayo? Pagkatapos nang lahat ng mga ginawa mo at ng mga ka-alyado mo sa tingin mo ba magugustuhan kita? Sino ba ang nasa tamang pag-iisip sa atin Malfoy ikaw na Malaya o ako na kapaiit at pinapabulok sa Azkaban?" Nagagalit na wika ni Hermione.

"Aba tlagang mainitin ka pa rin hanggang ngayon mudblood."

Tuluyan nang di na anapigilan ni Hermione ang galit at sasampalin sana si Draco pero agad itong tumayo at hinawakan ng mahigpit ang maliliit nitong mga braso. Nang mga sandaling iyon sa tulong ng konting sinag ng araw na pumapasok mula sa maliit na bintana ng piitan saka lang nakita ni Draco ang kondisyon ng dating kaklase.

Si Hermione Granger na natatandaan niyang may mahabang kulay tsokolateng kulot na buhok na nagiging tila ginto sa tuwing masisikatan ng araw, balingkinitan na katawan na may mestisang balat at tila nag-aalab na mala tsokolateng mga mata ay wala na sa Hermione Granger sa harapan niya. Ang Hermione sa harapan niya na sa sobrang payat ay tila makikita na ang mga buto, ang dating kulot na buhok nito bagamat kulot parin ay wala ng buhay at ang balat niya dahil na rin sa mga uling sa kanyang piitan ay nadungisan na nito ngunit ang kanyang mga nag-aalab na mga mata ay nananatili paring nag-aalab.

Kahit hindi na niya ituloy pa ang pangu-ngusap kay Granger alam na ni Draco na si Hermione Granger na tulad ng isang leon, kailanman hindi padadaig sa kahit sinong gustong kumalaban sa kanya. Nasisiguro niyang hindi niya kayang sirain ang pag-iisp ng naturang babae dahil kung ang ama niyang eksperto sa naturang Gawain ay hindi nagawa ano pa kaya siya, pero tulad ng laging sinasabi ng mga kasamahan niyang mga death eater siya ay nagkaraoon ng pag-asa.

"_May mga wand tayo silang mga rebelde kung mayroon man sa konti nila at dami natin kailangan pa bang ipamukha kung sino ang mananalo?_

Itinulak ni Draco si Hermione sa sahig at dinuro ito mula sa kinatatayuan, "Makinig ka mudblood Granger at tandaan mo ito, alamin mo kung saan ang lugar mo kung gusto mo pang makita ang kinabukasan."

Dahil sa higpit ng pagkakahawak ni Draco sa kanyang mga payat na braso nasaktan ng husto si Hermione pero hindi niya ito ipinakita, bagkus kinagat na lang niya ang loob ng kanyang labi para pigilan ang sarili sa pagsigaw dahil sa sakit at tinitigan ng masama si Draco ng mga nag-aalab niyang kulay tsokolateng mga mata.

Habang tinititigan niya ng malalmig niyang mala-abong mga mata ang mga mata ni Granger, sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon dahil sa ipina-pakitang katapangan namangha siya sa isang hamak na mudblood na si Hermione Granger.

**Suportahan natin sarili nating wika!**

* * *

><p>*Ang bilis ng bagong kabanata no? Mahaba kasi ang bakasyon hanggang lunes pa kaya habang ako ay nasa bahay lang nagsusulat lang ako nitong Dramioneng nobelang tagalog na ito, pero kapag may pasok na ulit toxic na naman sa trabaho kaya magiging tuwing weekends na lang ang update.<p>

Salamat pala sa mga nagbasa, magbabasa pa lang, nag komento at mag ko-komento pa lang.

dmlainey alam mo ba na isa ka sa mga tinitingala at sinasaludo ko sa Dramione Fanfiction dahil sa husay mong mag-ingles at mag-kompo ng kwento buti na lang at hindi ka nagno-nosebleed (epistaxis) sa paggawa ng mga naturang estorya, salamat pala sa pagbibigay ng komento at pagbibigay ng oras sa pagbabasa ka mag-alala tatapusin ko ito medyo matagal nga lang dahil mahaba ito. xD

Alam ko tila matindi nag mga emosyon sa naturang nobela na ito kaya lang naisip ko kung hindi siya ganito ka-emosyonal hindi ito nobelang tagalog dahil ang mga nobelang tagalog ay puno ng malalakas na emosyon.


	3. Tunay na Kulay

**_PAALALA: HINDI KO PAG-AARI ANG IDEYA AT KWENTO NG HARRY POTTER AT MGA KARAKTER NITO. ANG LAHAT NG ITO AY KATHANG-ISIP LAMANG, ANUMANG HALINTULAD NITO SA TOTOONG BUHAY AT SA IBANG KWENTO AY DI SINASADYA AT NAGKATAON LAMANG._******

_**"Pag-ibig, 'pag na'sok sa puso nino man, hahamakin ang lahat masunod ka lamang". Francisco Baltazar**_

**Ikatlong Kabanata**

Ang eskwelahan ng Hogwarts ang naging testigo sa ilang mga laban sa pagitan ng liwanag at kadiliman, sa kabila ng lahat ng mga napagdaanan nito mula nang ito ay matatag nananatili itong isa sa mga eskwelahang prestihiyoso kahit sa kasalukuyang pamumuno ni Voldemort. Si Severus Snape kasalukuyang punong guro na maswerteng nabuhay pagkatapos subukan ni Voldemort ang kanyang katapatan nang ipakain sa alagang ahas nitong si Nagini ang kaliwa niyang binti. Kung tuso ang mukhang ahas na si Voldemort mas tuso si Snape kaya tiniis na lang niya ang ginawa sa kanya na kinabilib ni Voldemort kaya naman siya parin ang kanang kamay nito magpahanggang nagyon.

Maganda ang plano nila Dumbledore ang tunay na nagmamay-ari ng kanyang katapatan, lahat ay naayon sa naisip nilang kahihinatnan ngunit dahil nabigong namatay si Nagini napurnada ang lahat, kaya naman ganun na lang ang matinding pag-iisip ni Snape kung paano pabaabagsakin ang ngayo'y imortal nang kalaban.

Bahagya siyang natigilan sa pag-iisip nang marinig ang pop mula sa fireplace ng opisina niya sa Hogwarts, agad niyang hinarangan ang kanyang pag-iisip para hindi mapasok ng wizard na bumisita sa kanya. Iniabot niya ang saklay sa kanytang tabi at ginamit ito upang makatayo at mabalanse ang sarili at tinungo nag naturang fireplace para tignan kung sino ang bumisita sa kanya, nakahanda ang kanyang wand para maipagtanggol ang sarili kung kalaban man ang dumating.

"Ninong." Agad na bungad ng kanyang bisita.

"D-Draco?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Snape, sa loob ng dalawang taon mula ng magwagi si Voldemort ni minsan hindi pa siya dinalaw ni Draco sa Hogwarts maliban nagayon.

"Mayroon sana akong nais ihingi ng payo sa inyo kung maari?" Balik na tanong ni Draco.

Bahagyang natigilan si Snape alam niyang hindi ugali ng ina-anak ang mag salita ng kanyang opinyon at humingi ng opinyon ng iba, hindi ba napatunayan niya na ito noong nasa ika-anim na taon siya sa Hogwarts at may misyon na patayin si Dumbledore at papasukin ang mga death eaters? Pero bata pa ito noon nasa labin anim na taon gulang pa lang at ngayon dalawampung taong gulang na, baka naging matured na ang kanyang naisip at ikinatuwa niya."Oo, tatanggalin ko lang ang mga harang ko nang makapasok ka sa aking opisina."

Pag-alis ni Snape ng mga harang niyang mahika, nakapasok na sa opisina si Draco, agad din namang binalik ni Snape ang mga mahika niyang harang. Inalok niyang umupo si Draco sa upuan sa tapat ng kanyang mesa habang siya ay naupong muli sa kanyang kina-uupuan.

"Firewhisky, tsaa o kape?" Alok ni Snape.

"Tsaa na lamang, magkikita pa kami ni Theo mamayang gabi baka malasing na ako bago pa kami magkita."

Pinatawag ni Snape ang isang house elf at inutusan itong bigayn sila ng mainit na tsaa, agad ding naibigay ng utusang elf ang kanilang nais.

"Kamusta ka na at ang iyong pamilya?"

"Mabuti naman po, kahit paano naka-adjust na kaming mag-anak sa bago naming tahanan at buhay. Kayo kamusta naman ang pamamalakad ninyo sa Hogwarts at ang inyong binti?" Pabalik na tanong ni Draco.

"Mapapnsin mo namang maayos parin ang pamamalakad dito tungkol naman sa nasira kong binti sa ngayon naka-sanayan ko na ang maglakad ng may saklay."

Uminom ng tsaa ang dalawa bago nagpatuloy sa kanilang usapan.

"Draco, matagal na kitang kilala mula pa noong sanggol ka pa at mula noon ni minsan hindi ka humingi ng payo o tulong mula sa akin ano ang dahilan at kailangan mong hingin ang aking payo sa pagkakataong ito?" pansin ni Snape.

Nagbukas sara ang mga kamay ni Draco bago tumugon, "Hindi na ako ang dating Draco ninong, marami na ang binago ng aking mga karanasan sa aking pagkatao. Kung noon hindi ko kailangan ang payo nino man pero dahil sa pagsa-sariling yun malaki ang naging kapalit, kaya naman hindi ko na uulitin ang naturang pagkakamali."

Tila isang pagkain na unti-unting nginu-nguya ang ginawa ni Snape sa sinabi ni Draco, unti-unti niyang inisip ang mga maaring nais makamtan ng inaanak sa kanyang gagawin.

"Mabuti kung ganun, nasisiguro kong ikararangal ka ng iyong ama pagkat isa ka ng bianta dahil marunong ka nang humingi at making sa payo ng iba di tulad noon kung saan agresibo ka pa at padalos-dalos ng desisyon."

Sa loob-loob ni Draco, iknagalak niya ang pagpuri ng kanyang dating guro at ninong na bihira mangyari.

"Maiba tayo ng usapan, ang nais kng ihiingi ng payo ay kung paano ko sisirain si Hermione Granger."

"Yan ba ang bagong pinapagawa ni panginoong Voldemort sa iyo?"

Tumango si Draco.

Huminga ng malalim si Snape at nag-isip, alam niyang hindi basta-bastang magagwa ni Draco ang iniuutos sa kanya pagkat ang naturang babaeng si Granger ay kasing tapang ng isang leon.

"Nagkita na ba kayong muli?" Itinanong ni Snape, nais niya ring malaman ang kalagayan ng dating prinsesa ng mga Gryffindor.

"Kanina lang bago ako nagtungo dito. Di parin nagbabago ang hamak na mudblood na iyon, matapang parin kahit na literal na siyang mukhang mudblood, kaawa-awa ang itsura pero nababagy lamang ang kasalukuyan kalagayan niya sa kanya." Malamig na wika ng binata na walang halong emosyon.

Nakita ni Snape ang pagiging malamig ng inaanak kung nagbago man ito mukhang mas lumala pa. Alam ni Snape na hindi basta-basta ang kasalukuyang trabaho ni Draco na magpahirap ng mga rebelled at ngayon nadagdagan pa ng pagsira sa pagkatao ni Granger isang dating ka-eskwela at kaklase ni Draco. Oo nga at hindi sila naging magkaibigan pero kahit papano magkakilala sila at nakita ang pag babago ng bawat isa mula noong unang pumasok sa Hogwarts hanggang sa kasalukuyan, at hindi amn sabihin ni Draco ang totoo alam niyang balisa siya sa kaiisip ng maaring mangayari dito.

"Draco, ano ba ang talagang iniutos sa iyo?"

"Nais niyang sirain ko ang pag-iisip ni Granger pagkatapos ay patayin sa harap ng mga Weasley."

Si Hermione Granger ang utak ng grupo nilang tatlo nila Harry Potter at Ron Weasley, siya rin ang pinakamatalino sa panahong iyon kaya kung mayroon mang makakaisip kung paano tatalunin si Voldemort si Granger yun. Sadyang napaka-tuso ni Voldemort dahil naisip niya ang naturang bagay alam din nito na marami pang rebelde ang nagtatago na gusto siyang mapuksa at kung mayroon man na maaring mamuno sa mga ito si Hermione Granger na.

Alam ni Snape ang lahat ng yun kaya naman lagi niyang pinag-dadasal na sana hindi pa bibitaw si Granger dahil hanggang nabiubuhay at matino pa ang pag-iisip ni Granger may ikababagsak pa ang ahas na si Voldemort. Kapag nawala na kasi si Granger mawawalan na ng pag-asa ang mga Weasley gayundin ang mga rebelde at may ayaw sa pamumuno ni Voldemort, isa itong sugal na hindi kayang ipatalo ni Snape. Nag-isip siya ng mga maaring mangyari at paglipas ng tila mahabang oras para kay Draco saka niya sinabi ang naisip niyang plano.

"Kaibiganin mo si Hermione Granger."

Hindi alam ni Draco kung tatawa siya o susumpain ang ninong niya sa mga sinabi nito.

"Pakiulit nga ang sinabi ninyo baka kasi mali ang pagkakarinig ko."

Umiling si Snape at tumugon, "Seryoso ako Draco Malfoy, kung gusto mong sirain si Granger ang gagwin mo para magawa yun ay ang kaibiganin siya at kapag nakuha mo na ang tiwala at loob ng mudblood na iyon saka mo sasabihin sa kanya na ang lahat ng iyon ay plano mo lamang. Dahil dito mapanghihinaan ng loob si Granger at hindi na makapag-iisip ng lohikal dahil na rin sa pag-iisip niyang hinayaan niya ang kanyang sarili magpaloko sa kalaban at kapag ganun na ang sitwasyon saka mo siya dadalhin sa mga Weasley at papatayin sa harap nila!"

Tila nakikita ni Draco sa kanyang isipan ang mga sinabi ni Snape at nangilabot habang iniisip ito pero para hindi makita ng kanyang ninong ang pangingilabot niya tumawa siya ng tila isang asong ulol.

"Gusto ko ang plano mo ninong, hindi ako nagkamaling lumapit sa inyo. Hayaan niyo at ikakamusta ko kayo kila papa at mama. Hanggang sa susunod nating pag-kikita nawa'y magtagumpay ako sa aking gagawin."

Dahil sa mahigpit na pagkakahawak ni Draco kanina nang sila ay magkita namumula at nananatiling masakit ang mga braso ni Hermione, gamit ang mga dayami at tubig gumawa siya nang pang aplas sa kanyang masakit na mga braso kahit papaano ang lamig ng tubig at dayami ay nakakatulong para maibsan ang sakit.

"Ano kaya ang balak ng Malfoy na iyon, kung inaakala niya makakaya niya ako dun siya nagkakamali. Pero bakit habang hinahawakan niya ako bigla siyang natigilan habang tinitignan ako at inihagis na lamang sa sahig bago at umalis na lang ng basta?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Hermione sa sarili.

Isa ang mga pamilya Nott sa mga nabiyayan ng lubos ni Voldemort mula nang pamunuan nito ang wizarding world, si Nott Sr. ni minsan hindi pumalpak sa iniatang na tungkulin sa kanya dahilan para maging karapat-dapat sa mga pabuyang ibinibigay sa kanilang pamilya. Kung ang mga Malfoy na dating nakatira sa malaking manor nito sa Wiltshire England, ngayon ay nakatira na sa mas maliit na tahanan bagamat dalawang palapag ay isang bahagi lamang ng dati nilang manor. Ang pamilya Nott naman ay nanatili sa kanilang mansion at nadag-dagan pa ang dati nilang mga pag-aari.

Kung si Draco at ang ama nito ang tinitingala noon, ngayon dahil sa mga kapalpakan nilang mag-ama at mga tagumpay ng mag-amang Nott si Theodore na at ang kanyang ama na ang tinitingala. Nagkapalit man ang kanilang posisyon, nanatiling matalik na magkaibigan sila Draco at Theodore.

"Theo, makikipagkita ka ba kay Draco ngayon?" Pagbating tanong ni Nott sa anak na nagmamadaling bumaba sa hagdan.

"Opo, alam niyo na naman na sa tuwing lunes, miyerkules at biyernes nagkikita kami at nagkukuwentuhan kasama ang isang fireshisky bago siya magtungo sa baraks kung saan siya magpapahirap ng mga bihag na rebelde."

"Theo, huwag mong kalimutan ang tunay na dahilan kung bakit mo laging dapat makausap si Draco." Pag-bibilin ng ama.

"Opo papa alam ko na si Draco Malfoy at si Hermione Granger ang susi upang maka-labas tayo sa pagkaka-kadena ni YOU KNOW WHO." Direktang pagsasalita ni Theo bago naghagis ng floo powder sa fireplace patungo sa bar kung saan sila magkikita ni Draco.

**Suportahan natin sarili nating wika**

* * *

><p>*Medyo mahaba dahil sa sabado o linggo na ako muling makapag post ng bagong kabanata.<strong><br>**


	4. Lihim na Samahan

**_PAALALA: HINDI KO PAG-AARI ANG IDEYA AT KWENTO NG HARRY POTTER AT MGA KARAKTER NITO. ANG LAHAT NG ITO AY KATHANG-ISIP LAMANG, ANUMANG HALINTULAD NITO SA TOTOONG BUHAY AT SA IBANG KWENTO AY DI SINASADYA AT NAGKATAON LAMANG._**

_**"Pag-ibig, 'pag na'sok sa puso nino man, hahamakin ang lahat masunod ka lamang". Francisco Baltazar**_

Ika-apat na Kabanata

Madilim ang paligid ni isang bituin maging ang buwan na nagbibigay liwanag sa gabi ay hindi matatanaw sa kalangitan maliban sa mga makakapal na ulap at panaka-nakang malakas na dagundong ng kulog na nagbabadya ng isang malakas na pagbuhos ng ulan. Ang lahat ay nagmamadaling makauwi sa kanilang tahanan upang makaiwas sa ulan ngunit may ilan din na hindi pa umuuwi sa kanilang mga tahanan.

Sa lihim na bahagi ng Forbidden Forest may limang katao na nakakumpol doon, mapapansin ang lahat ay naka suot ng itim na talukbong nakatago ang mga pagkatao ang tanging pagkilala sa kanila ay ang mga numero nanakasulat sa likod nila.

"Marami ang nahuli ngayon nang mag-ikot ang grupo ni Scabior sa mga kagubatan kanina, sa pagta-tantiya mahigit kumulang sampung katao rin sila." Wika ni numero lima.

"Kapatid, hanggang kailan tayo mananatiling tahimik sa bagay na ito? hindi pa ba sapat ang dalawang taon na pagdurusa?" Puno ng emosyon na pag-singit ni numero tres.

"Konting tiis lang kapatid malapit nang maisakatuparan ang ating mga plano." Puno ng pag-asang wika ni numero kwatro.

"Tama si kwatro dahil nagkita na silang muli." Agad na sinabi ni numero dos.

"Uno, ngayong nagkita na sila ang susunod na mangyayari?"

"Tadhana na ang siyang nakaka-alam kung ano ang mga susunod na pangyayari, ngunit pinapangako ko alang-alang narin sa nasirang si Harry Potter at lahat ng mga namatay sa kanyang rehime at mga mamatay pa gayundin ang lahat ng mga naghihirap. Na ang mga susunod na mangayayri ay naayon sa ating mga plano sa pagpapatalsik at tuluyang pagwakas ni YOU KNOW WHO."

Bumuhos ang napakalakas na ulan pagkatapos magsalita ni numero uno. Umaasa ang limang misteryosong mga wizards at ng lahat ng mga wizards na pinapahirapan at nagdurusa sa rehimeng Voldemort na kasabay ng pagbuhos ng ulan inanod na rin siya ng tubig ulan at kanyang mga kampon.

May isang lugar sa Knockturn Alley kung saan madalas magpalipas oras ang karamihan ng mga wizards na nais ang katahimikan na sinasamahan ng pag-inom ng firewhiskey o butterbeer, tinatawag nila ang lugar na Drinks Pub sa lugar ding yun lagi nagkikita sila Draco at Theo tuwing lunes, miyerkules at biyernes.

"Bwisit bakit kasi kailangan pang maglagay ng mga aparation point at hindi na lang pwede mag aparate kung saan tulad noon?" Naiinis na wika ni Draco sa sarili na kumakaripas ng takbo patungo sa Drinks Pub kung saan sila magkikita ni Theodore Nott.

Basang basa si Draco ng makarating agad niyang pinatuyo ang sarili gamit ang isang drying charm, pagkatapos matuyo ng kanyang mga suot na damit nilapitan niya ang bartender.

"Dumating na ba si Theo?"

Umiling ang bartender, "Hindi pa, mukhang nahirapan mag-apparate dahil sa lakas ng ulan."

Anuman ang kinahiwagaan ng mahika hindi parin ito perpekto para sabihihin na wala itong limitasyon. Isa ang malakas na pag-ulan sa mga pangyayaring maaring magkaproblema ang paggamit ng mahika, ika nga ng pinakamahusay na wizard na si Merlin ang mahika ay tila isang karagatan na sa tuwing maganda ang panahon maganda rin ang galaw ng tubig dito pero sa tuwing masama ang panahon hindi rin maayos ang galaw ng tubig na magiging sanhi ng problema para sa mga naglalayag. Ganun did ang prinsipyo pagdating sa mahika at wizard kung saan ito ay maihahalintulad sa karagatan.

Kung si Draco nga mismo ay nahirapan din sa pag-apparate patungo doon, maswerte na lamang siya dahil hindi na splinch ang ilang bahagi ng kanyang katawan at ang tanging anging problema niya lang ang pagkahilo ng bahagya.

"Hihintayin ko na lamang siya doon, magpa-dala ka na ng isanf bote ng firewhiskey at isang serving ng grilled lamb. Sabihin mo na lamang na nandun na ako hinihintay siya." Pagbibilin ni Draco bago nagtungo sa itaas kung saan ang isang silid doon ay naka-reserba para sa kanila ni Theo.

Tumango ang bartender bago nagtawag ng house elf na magdadala ng mga nais ni Draco.

Noon pa man nasa Hogwarts pa sila Draco at Theo madalas na silang mag-usap ng sila lang at ng kung ano-anong mga pangyayari sa kani-kanilang mga buhay, ito rin ang naging dahilan kung bakit sila naging matalik na magkaibigan.

Pagpasok sa loob ng isang pribadong silid kung saan mayroong isang mesa at mabang upuan na nakapalibot, hinubad ni Draco ang balabal na suot at isinabit sa sabitan at nahiga sa mahabang upuan. Ipipikit na sana niya ang kanyang pagod nang mga mata para umidlip habang naghihintay kay Theo ng kumatok ang house elf.

"Bukas ang pinto pumasok ka na at ilagay sa mesa ang mga dala mo." Kanyang iwinika na ginawa naman ng house elf.

Pagtapos malagay ang mga inorder ni Draco lumabas na ang house elf at umidlip na siya. Tatlumpung minuto rin ang nakalipas bago nakarating si Theo na basang basa rin sa ulan at nagpatuyo na laman pagpasok sa loob, sinabihay siya agad ng bartender na nanghihintay na si Draco sa kanya.

"Kung tututlugan mo lang ako mabuting doon ka na laman sa baraks o sa bahay niyo ikaw matulog hindi dito." Pabungad na wika ni Theo.

"Kung dumating ka sana tamang oras hindi sana ako makakatulog." Isinagot ni Draco na may bahid ng pagod ang boses sanhi ng pagiging bagong gising.

"Masisisi mo ba ako kung mahirap amg mahika lalo na ang pag-apparate sa tuwing masama ang panahon? Mabuti nga at hindi na-splinch ang ilang bahagi ng aking katawan."

"Mag-dedebate pa ba tayo tungkol diyan, bakit hindi ka na pumasok nang masimulan na natin ang pag-inom alam mo namang may kaialngan pa akong gawin pagtapos nito."

Natawa na lang si Theo at pumasok na sa loob pagkasara ng pintuan agad siyang nag mahika ng silencing spell at locking charm para malang makarinig ng kanilang mga pag-uusapan.

"Balita ko may bagong pinapagawa ang panginoong Voldemort sa iyo." Wika ni Theo habang nagbubuhos ng firewhiskey sa kanyang baso.

Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang pinawalan ni Draco bago tumugon, "Oo, pare at sasabihin ko sa iyo hindi basta-basta ang bago niyang pinapapagawa."

"Bakit? Ano ba iyon?"

"Gusto niyang sirain ko ang pag-iisip ni Granger at kapag nagtagumpay na ako sa paggawa nun saka ko pa lamang siya papatayin sa harap ng pamilya Weasley." Naiinip na sagot ni Draco bago uminom ng firewhiskey na humahagod sa kanyang lalamunan.

"Madali lang pala ang bagong pinapagawa sa iyo."

Pumikit ng ilang beses si Draco at naiinis na nagsalit, "Madali? Paano mo nasabi magaling na Theodore Nott?"

"Hmm, hindi ba ikaw ang numero unong kaaway ng mga uri ni Granger at niya mismo noong nag-aaral pa tayo? Teka burahin mo iyon nag-aaral pa tayo dahil hanggang ngayon ikaw parin ang kaaway nila." pangkukutya ni Theo.

"Hindi kaaway Theo, kinaiinisan lang may malaking pagkakaiba iyon maliban sa spelling. Tsaka may magagawa ba ako kung sadyang pinanganak akong pureblood at sila hindi? Sabihin na natin tama ang sinabi mo, paano mo nasasabing magiging madali ang bagong pinapagawa sa akin?"

"Dahil kaya mong sirain ang pag-iisip ni Granger sa mga salita mo."

Hinimay ni Draco ang mga sinabi ng kaibigan at nakitang may punto ito at malaki ang maitutulong sa nais ipagawa ni Voldemort at magagamit niya iyon sa gagawin niya kay Granger na isinuhestiyon ni Snape sa kanya.

"Tama ka Theo, ang hindi nagawa ng aking ama ako ang siyang makakagawa." Wika ni Draco na puno ng tiwala sa sarili.

"Kung alam mo lang Draco na ang pinapagawa sayo ngayong ni YOU KNOW WHO ang magbabago ng iyong pananaw at tuluyang pagbukas ng mga mata sa katotohan at ikaw rin ang makakatulong makalaya si Granger at kayo ang siyang magiging pundasyon ng samahan na magpapagsak kay YOU KNOW WHO." Wika ni Theo sa sarili.

Sa Little Hangleton kung saan naroon ang libingan ng mga wizards nagtatrabaho si Ron Weasley bilang tagahukay ng mga libingan ng mga nasasawi sa kamay ng mga deatheaters, si Fenrir Greyback ang amo ni Ron sa nasabing lugar.

"Hoy pulang buhok, bilisan mo ang pag-huhukay!" Galit na sigaw pag-uutos ni Greyback.

Nais man patulan ni Ron ang warewolf na si Greyback alam niyang pagpapatiwakal lamang iyon dahil sa lakas nito at pagkakaroon ng wand na wala siya. Mula kasi nang mamuno si Voldemort ang lahat na wand ng mga kaaway niya ay pinakumpiska, inirehistro at inimbak sa pangangalaga ng pamilya Nott. Kaya naman ganun na lang ang pagtitiis ni Ron doon para lang kumita ng kaunting galleon pambili ng pagkain nila ng kanyang pamilya. Maghahating gabi na nang matapos si Ron sa kanyang ginagawa at pagod na pagod na umuwi sa kanilang tirahan.

"Kawawa naman ang anak kong si Ron, pinahirapan ka naman ba ni Greyback anak?" Nagaalalang tanong ni Molly.

"Opo, inay gabi na bakit gising pa kayo? Hindi ba sinabihan ko na kayong huwag nang maghintay sa aking pag-uwi?" Buong pagmamahal na wika ni Ron.

"Sa tingin mo ba makaktulog pa ang isang inang tulad ko sa kakaisip kung ano ang nangyayari sa anak niya?"

Niyakap ng mahigpit ni Ron ang ina at umiiyak na nagsabi, "Inay, ipinapangako ko sa inyong magtiis ako at isasantabi na lang ang galit na nararamdaman ko kumita lang ako ng pera pangkain natin at makauwi lang ako sa inyo gabi-gabi."

Napaiyak din si Molly at sinagot ang anak, "Salamat Ron, sapat na sa akin ang makita kang buhay at ligtas. Wala na akong nanaisin pa maliban doon."

"Hindi inay mahalaga ang may kinakain kayo dito sa bahay araw-araw. Hindi matitis ng aking konsensiya ang makita kayong naghihikahos sa hirap at gutom."

**Suportahan natin sarili nating wika!**


	5. Hindi Ako Tulad Niya

**_PAALALA: HINDI KO PAG-AARI ANG IDEYA AT KWENTO NG HARRY POTTER AT MGA KARAKTER NITO. ANG LAHAT NG ITO AY KATHANG-ISIP LAMANG, ANUMANG HALINTULAD NITO SA TOTOONG BUHAY AT SA IBANG KWENTO AY DI SINASADYA AT NAGKATAON LAMANG._**

_**"Pag-ibig, 'pag na'sok sa puso nino man, hahamakin ang lahat masunod ka lamang". Francisco Baltazar**_

Ika-Limang Kabanata

Pakapag-agahan nag floo agad si Draco sa opisina ng kanyang ama sa Azkaban na nauna nang dumating kesa sa kanya, binati niya ito at nagsabing tutungo na sa selda ni Granger. Habang naglalakad sa patungo sa selda nito naririnig niya ang mga paghikbi ng isang babae, maawa man siya dito wala rin siyang magagawa dahil isa itong mudblood at nasa piitan. Napansin niya na habang papalapit siya nang papalapit sa selda ni Granger at lalaong lumalaks ang pagluha na kanyang naririnig at nagdudang maaring galling ang mga pag iyak na yon sa kanya.

Pagbukas ng pintuan sa selda ni Granger nakita niya itong nakaupo sa sulok yakap ang sarili at umiiyak, isinara niya ang pinto at dahan dahang lumapit dito dala dala ang upuan at ipinuwesto doon at naupo.

"Ano ang nangyari sa iyo Granger, di ba kahapon lang ang tapang tapang mo?" Pagtatanong niya.

Hindi siya inimik o tinignan man lang ng babaeng umiiyak at hindi ito nagustuhan ni Draco kaya naman hinawakan niya ang kanang braso nito at pilit na itinayo.

"Sumagot ka at tignan ako kapag kinakausap kita Granger!" Galit niyang isinigaw na laolng ikinatulo ng mga luha ni Hermione hindi dahil sa nasasaktan siya sa pagkakahawak sa kanya kundi dahil sa sakit ng kanyang katawan ang pagtulo ng mga sugat niya sa braso na MUDBLOOD ang nakasulat. Nakita iyon ni Draco at agad na pumiglas sa pagkakahak dito naiinis sa sarili an lalo niyang sinaktan si Granger gayung ang dapat niyang gawin ay kunin ang loob nito saka traydorin na tuluyang magpapasira sa kaisipan nito.

"Hi..hindi ko alam na sinaktan ka pala nila Granger."

"Tama na Malfoy nangyari na ang dapat mangyari. Sinaktan na ako ng tiya Belatrix mo kaya anu pa ang hinihintay mo at gawin mo rin ang katulad ng ginawa niya?" Pagtatapang-tapangan na iwinika ni Hermione.

"Hindi ako katulad niya."

"Punyeta Malfoy, panong hindi akyo naging magkapareho gayung death eater karing tulad niya at hindi ba ikaw ang nagpapahirap sa mga nadakip na mga rebelde?" Buong galit na isinigaw ni Hermione ang lahat ng galit at sakit na kanyang nararamdaman ay ibinuhos niya sa mga salitang iyon.

Bagama't ikinainis iyon ni Draco kailangan niyang maisakatuparan ang kanyang plano para na rin sa kanilang mag-anak at imbes na saktan si Hermione, ginawa niya ang bagay na kailanman hindi niya na isip na kanyang gagawin ang yakapin ito ng mahigpit.

"Patutunayan ko na iba ako sa kanya Granger, kaya naman hahayaan kitang ibuhos ang lahat ng galit mo sa akin. Suntukin mo ako hanggang sa magsawa ka."

Natigilan si Hermione sa narinig at nang amramdaman niyang lumuwag ang pagkakayakap sa aknya ni Draco, agad niyang ginawang tila pinto ang dibdib nito at pinaghahampas ng malakas ng maraming beses. Bagamat nasasaktan siya sa ginagawa ng kaawaawang babae sa kanyang harapan hinayaan lamng niya ito dahil alam niyang ang sakit na kanyang nararamdaman ay katiting lang sa nararanansan nito.

Di rin angtagal at napagod na si Hermione at ipinatong ang ulo sa ngayo'y masakit ng dibdib ni Draco at umiyak dito.

"Ano ba talaga ang balak mong gawin sa akin Malfoy? Bakit hindi mo na lang ako patayin ngayon dito nang matapos na ang lahat?"

"Hindi, di ba isa kang Gryffindor kaya bakit ka susuko gayong nakaabot ka na dito?"

Tumigil siya sa pagluha at tinignan ang mga mala abong mga mata ni Draco.

"Buhay ka pa Granger at hanggang nabubuhay ka may bukas pa na darating para sa iyo."

Hindi alam ni Hermione kung bakit sa oras na nais na niyang sumuko ay nabuhayan siya pagkatapos marinig muli mula sa bibig ng kanyang kaaway ang mga huling salitang binitawan ng matalik niyang kaibigan na si Harry Potter. Pilit man itanggi ni Draco pero natuwa siya ng makitang nabuhayan muli si Hermione Granger.

Si Astoria Grengrass, nakababatang kapatid ni Daphne ang babaeng napupusuan ng mag-asawang Lucius at Narcissa para sa kanilang anak na si Draco. Maganda at sopiskitada ito at miyembro ng alta sosyedad na pamilya ng mga pureblood, sa isang salita perpekto. Pero kahit ano ang ka-perpektohan nito hindi siya pinapansin ni Draco at ilalabas lamang ito sa tuwing pipilitin siya ni Narcissa.

"Magandang araw tita Narcissa." Pagbati ni Astoria mula ng lumabas ito sa fireplace ng tahanan ng mga Malfoy at hinalikan ito sa pisngi.

"Naparito ka iha, gusto mob a ng mainit na tsaa o kape?" Pag-aalok ni Narcissa.

"Tsaa na lamang po."

Tinawag ni Narcissa ang house elf nila at inutusan itong pagsilbihan sila ni Astoria ng mainit na tsaa at mga biskwit.

"Naparito ka, maari ko abang malaman ang iyong pagsadya sa aming tahanan?"

Uminom ng konting tsaa si Astoria bago tumugon, "Matagal na muli ng huli kaming lumabas ng iyong anak kaya naparito ako para kamustahin siya."

Ikinatutuwa ni Narcissa ang pagka interesado ni Astoria kay Draco pero may pait din siyang nararamdaman dahil alam niya na ang kanyang anak ay hindi interesado dito at maaring hindi magka-gusto dito kailanman.

"Ikinalulungkot ko at hinihingi ko ng tawad ang pagkukulang ng aking anak sa iyo pero Astoria, nais ko sanang malaman mo na maraming inaasikaso at mga ginagawa ang aking anak na naging sanhi ng hindi ninyo pagkikita."

"Naiintindihan ko pero ang sa akin lamang ay sana magparamdam man lang siya kahit papaano. Kung hindi pa ako nagtungo dito hindi ko pa malalaman ang tungkol sa kanyang mga ginagawa."

Isang pop ang umagaw sa atensiyon ng dalawang babae at lumabas mula sa fireplace si Draco. Agad na lumiwanag ang mukha ni Astoria pagkakita dito at pinuntahan agad at hinalikan sa labi, ngunit hindi ibinabalik ni Draco ang halik na iyon.

"May problema ba?" Nagaalang tanong ni Astoria habang nakayakap kay Draco.

"Pagod ako. Hindi ba ang sabi ko sa iyo pupuntahan na lamang kita." May pagkairitang sagot ni Draco.

"Pero ang tagal na mula ng huli tayong lumabas." Buong lambing na wika ni Astoria.

"Madami akong ginagawa. Oo natutuwa ako dahil dinalaw mo ako pero hindi ngayon ang tamang oras pagpasensiyahan mo na Astoria pero nais ko na sanang magpahinga sa aking silid."

Isang buntong hininga ang pinawalan ni Astoria bago bumitiw sa pagkakayakap kay Draco at hinayaan itong pumunta sa kanyang silid.

"Bakit hindi niyo man lang siya pinigilan?" Tanong niya kay Narcissa.

"Dahil alam kong pagod siya. Hindi normal para kay Draco ang dumiretso dito ng ganitong oras dahil madaling araw na kapag siya ay umuuwi. Ihinihingi ko rin ng tawad ang pangyayaring ito."

"Hmph!" Naiinis na sambit ni Astoria bago nag floo pabalik sa kanila.

Pagkapasok sa kanyang silid agad na hinubad ni Draco ang suot na damit at nagbabag sa bath tub na may maligamgam na tubig at ipinikit ang mga mata para makapagpahinga.

**Suportahan natin sarili nating wika!**


	6. Mga Pagiisip

**_PAALALA: HINDI KO PAG-AARI ANG IDEYA AT KWENTO NG HARRY POTTER AT MGA KARAKTER NITO. ANG LAHAT NG ITO AY KATHANG-ISIP LAMANG, ANUMANG HALINTULAD NITO SA TOTOONG BUHAY AT SA IBANG KWENTO AY DI SINASADYA AT NAGKATAON LAMANG._**

_**"Pag-ibig, 'pag na'sok sa puso nino man, hahamakin ang lahat masunod ka lamang". Francisco Baltazar**_

Ika-Anim na Kabanata

Sa mansyon nila Blaise Zabini at ng maybahay nitong si Daphne ang nakaktandang kapatid ni Astoria siya nag floo mula kila Draco, makipa beso-beso siya sa kanyang kapatid pagkakita niya dito at niyaya siya sa salas. Pagdating sa salas tinawag ni Daphne ang utusan nilang si Ginny Weasley at inutasan itong dalhan sila ng mainit na tsaa at biskwit.

"Kamusta naman ang nakababata kong kapatid, matagal na rin ang nakalipas mula nang dumalaw ka rito."

"Pagpasensiyahan mo na ate, sadyang marami lang akong iniisip nitong nakaraan."

"At ano naman ang iyong mga iniisip?"

"Ang tungkol sa amin ni Draco."

Mas bata ng isang taon si Astoria kesa kay Daphne at alam niya ang tungkol sa matinding paghanga nito kay Draco, masuwerte na lamang siya dahil ipinagkasundo na sila ng kanilang mga magulang. Ngunit alam din ni Draco ang tungkol sa hindi pagka-interisado ni Draco dito.

"Ano naman ba ang nangyari ngayon sa inyo?" Pag-uusisa ni Daphne.

Dumating na si Ginny dala ang mainit na tsaa at mga biskwit, inilapag niya ito sa mesa bago umalis, ni pasalamat hindi nagawa ng magkapatid.

"Matagal na kaming hindi nagkikita at dinalwa ko siya bago dumiretso dito."

"Kamusta naman ang pagdalaw mo sa kanya?"

"Pagod siya at hindi man lang ako pinansin."

Bago pa ba ang eksenang iyon? Pagtatanong ni Daphne sa sarili.

"Hindi mo siya maaring sisihin dahil hindi pangkaraniwan ang bagong pinapagawa sa kanya ni panginoong Voldemort."

Tumaas ang isang kilay ni Astoria, hindi niya alm ang tungkol dito dahil ang tanging bagay na siya ay nakasusunod ay ukol sa mga pananamit na uso.

"Ano ang bagong pinapagawa sa kanya?"

Uminom ng tsaa si Daphne bago tumugon, "Ang sirain ang pagiisip ng mudblood na si Granger."

Nainis lalo si Astoria sa narinig dahil isang hamak na mudblood lang pala ang umaagaw sa atensiyon ni Draco na dapat sana sa kanya nakatuon.

"Buhay pa pala ang pesteng mudblood na si Granger, hindi ba't dalawang taon na siya sa Azkaban? Paano nangyaring normal parin ang kanyang pag-iisip?"

"Wala rin ang makapaliwanag nun. Si Draco bilang isang bihasa sa pagpapaikot ng pag-iisip ng sinuman ang napili niya para sirain ang mudblood."

Sa di kalayuan, nakikinig si Ginny sa pinag-uusapan ng magkapatid na Greengrass.

"Huwag kang bibigay Hermione, tibayan mo ang iyong sarili at kapag ang lahat ay nasa tama nang panahon ay babangon tayong muli." Wika ni Ginny sa sarili, higit na nagagalak sa narinig ngunit nag-aalala rin para sa kaibigan.

Huminto na rin sa pagdurugo ang MUDBLOOD na peklat ni Hermione, dalawang taon na rin ang nakalipas mula nang iukit iyon ni Belatrix sa kanyang kaliwang braso sa noo'y Malfoy manor ng madakip silang tatlo nila Harry at Ron ng mga snatchers sa pamumuno ni Scabior. Sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan sa tuwing pinapahirapan siya ni Belatrix ay nagdurugong muli ang sugat niyang iyon. Ngunit hindi ang misteryo ng kanyang peklat ang iniisip niya ng mga oras na iyon kundi ang inasal ni Malfoy sa kanya.

Noong nag-aaral pa sila nito kasing baba ng putik ang tingin nito sa kanya kaya naman ganun ganun na lang ang pang-aasar nito ng mudblood sa kanya na ikinasasakit ng kanyang damdamin, ngunit ng umagang iyon niyakap siya nito at sinabihan na huwag susuko anoman ang mangyari. Napaisip siya kung nagbago na bas i Malfoy o ang lahat ay pakitang tao lamang nito para sirain siya.

Hinahayaan ni Draco ang patuloy na pagbuhos ng tubig mula sa shower sa kanyang katawan, hindi niya lubos maisip ang mga inasal niya sa mudblood na dapat niyang sirain at sa ipinagkasundong babae sa kanya. Walang ibang nasa isip si Draco kundi ang magkunwaring nag-aalala kay Granger nang yakapin niya ito, ngunit ng mayakap niya na ito ang pagkukunwari ay naging totohan. Siguro naawa lang siya kaya niya ginawa iyon pati ang pagsabi ng mga salitang kailanman di niya naisip na sasabihin sa mudblood.

Oo maaring hindi niya gusto si Astoria, ngunit ang inasal niya dito ay hindi kagalang-galang. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ng yakapin siya ni Astoria ay tila kinasusuklaman niya ito samantalang nagustuhan niya ang pagyakap kay Granger. Galit na sinuntok ni Draco ang pader ng banyo, totoo ngang mahirap sirain si Granger at kung hindi siya magiingat mukhang mas mauuna pa siya dito.

Dali-daling naligo at nagbihis si Draco bago tumungo sa salas kung saan nagbabasa ng libro ang kanyang ina, naupo siya sa tapat nito at tinanong.

"Ano ang dahilan ng pagsadya ni Astoria dito?"

Huminto sa pagbabasa si Narcissa at tinignan ang anak, "Hinahanap ka niya, di mo na raw siya dinadalaw o pinapadalhan ng ni isang sulat man lang."

Humalakhak si Draco bago nangusap.

"May mga dahilan ako kung bakit hindi ko na siya dinadalaw. Una na dito ang dami ng aking ginagawa, pangalawa hindi ko siya gustong mapangasawa."

Nanigkit ang mga mata ni Narcissa at sinabi, "Ngunit si Astoria na ang napupusuan naming ng iyong ama na mapangasawa mo ang magiging ina ng mga susunod na Malfoy."

Tila nais sumuka ni Draco sa narinig, hindi niya nais ang magkaroon ng anak sa malanding si Astoria. Maganda man at seksi si Astoria ngunit marami nang lalaki ang nakagamit dito, at si Draco alinsunod na rin sa lumang paniniwala ng mga pureblood an ang pagsisiping ay maari almang gawin sa araw ng kasal ay hindi pa ito ginagalaw.

"Tutal kayo naamn ang may gusto sa Astoria na iyon bakit hindi kayo ni papa ang magpakasal sa kanya?" Pilosopong wika ni Draco na ikinainis lamang ng kanyang ina.

Hindi man niya nais sagutin ng ganun ang kanyang ina, hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili dahil narin sa pagkainis sa pamimilit nitong pakasalan niya ang makating si Astoria.

"Kung makakahanap ka ng pureblood na mapapangasawa, ako mismo ang sisira sa kasunduan namin ng mga Greengrass." Pag-hahamon ni Narcissa sa anak.

Alam ni Draco na mahirap makahanap ng pureblood na bababe dahil ang karamihan dito ay may asawa na ngunit kung kailangan niyang suyurin ang buong mundo mahanap lamang ang babaeng gusto ng kanyang puso ay gagawin niya, huwag lang mapangasawa si Astoria Greengrass.

**Suportahan natin sarili nating wika!**


End file.
